Portable refrigerated insulin traveling kits have been known for many years (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,148,515 and 4,250,998). Although these prior art kits are portable, they are not compact enough to be carried in jacket pockets, pants pockets and pocketbooks. Thus, these devices can be rather conspicuous.
A pocket-sized insulin traveling kit is also known. However, the compactness of this prior art kit is achieved at the expense of providing a refrigerant for maintaining the insulin at a suitably low temperature. Thus, this kit has only limited utility.